


Dressed to impress

by StrangeNoise



Series: Farmerverse - side stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Dressing Up Animals, Drunk Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Gavin and Tina get drunk, Kissing, M/M, Nines is done with their nonsense, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Tina gets to meet the newly-hatched chicks while Nines is out with Connor. When Gavin and Tina get drunk, they make some questionable fashion choices for the chickens...
Relationships: Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Farmerverse - side stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Dressed to impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> All of this was inspired by Orange showing me [This post](https://twitter.com/AHappierDay/status/1246253876854087689) and asking me to include it in this verse. And with those chicks I just could not resist okay?! Happy Holiday every one hope you have a great day!

It all started with Gavin showing Tina a photo of the freshly hatched chicks on his phone. In hindsight, Gavin thinks, he should have expected her to ask him to be allowed to visit at least ten times a day. By the afternoon of the second day Gavin caved. Tina could be truly annoying if she wanted to and Gavin loved her too much to ever say no to her anyway. So he asked Nines that night if it was okay for Tina to come to visit them and the chicks at the android’s place one of these days. As it turned out, Nines would be out helping Connor find a suit for his wedding two days later and he had no problem having Gavin and Tina look after the babies while he was away. Tina was ecstatic and two days later, she showed up at Nines’ place with a large shopping bag and a wide grin on her face.

“What the fuck’s in that bag?”, Gavin wanted to know, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Oh, you remember how we used to make muffins together every time we met when we were still in the academy?”, Tina replied, squeezing past Gavin and into the house, “I don’t know why but I thought we could do that again today. We haven’t done that in ages and I thought it would be a cute way to celebrate the hatching of your children.”

“Don’t say it like that”, Gavin protested with a snort, “Makes it sound like I was the one, who laid the fucking eggs and that’s something I don’t even wanna think about.” 

“Idiot”, Tina muttered as she dumped the bag in the kitchen, then raced right into the living room in a whirlwind of excitement. Gavin knew she had found the small coop the chicks were being kept in until they were big and strong enough to join the other hens outside when he heard her let out an excited shriek, followed by long moments of high-pitched cooing. Gavin followed Tina into the room and wasn’t surprised to find his best friend of well over a decade on her knees in front of the coop, eyes wide as saucers and a delighted smile on her face. Tina loved all types of animals but had the enormous misfortune of having a father and now a long-term girlfriend, who were allergic to pretty much all types of fur and weren’t too excited about the idea of having fish.

“Oh my god, these are  _ so _ adorable!”, Tina squealed, already getting her phone out of her pocket and taking dozens of pictures of the three little chickens, “I have to ask Emi if maybe we could get chickens too. I mean she can’t say no to that amount of cute!”

“Just keep dreaming”, Gavin commented off-handedly and was immediately flipped-off by Tina. He couldn’t care less, however, as he was currently busy taking pictures of Tina cooing about the chicks in the coop. He would send those to Emily later, knowing that this was the type of cute content she’d appreciate much more than the chicks.

They sat in front of the coop for a while longer, looking at the chicks and doing some catching up. Eventually, however, they decided it was now time to make their infamous muffins. Once in the kitchen, Tina retrieved the ingredients for them from her bag and when there was a bottle of bourbon among them, Gavin suddenly remembered why they hadn’t made those muffins in ages. The recipe itself only called for a shot of bourbon but there were no stores that only sold shots of bourbon so, as was tradition, Tina had bought a full bottle. And, as was also tradition, far more of the bourbon ended up in Gavin and her than in the muffin batter. 

“Can you not mix it like a madman?”, Gavin asked, downing his fourth or fifth shot and watching Tina stir the ingredients in a bowl. Nines didn’t have an electric whisk so they had to do everything by hand. That in itself wasn’t too bad but Tina didn’t have the largest amount of fine motor skills on the best of days. Well on her way to drunk as she was now, there was no way this wasn’t going to end up with half the dough all over the counter.

“Oh, shut up and make yourself useful instead”, Tina complained and gestured towards her grocery bag, “The muffin pan is in there. You can go and put those paper thingies in there.”

“Yessir!”, Gavin slurred and retrieved the required items from the bag. He placed everything on the counter and went to do what Tina had asked of him. But apparently, that wasn’t as easy as he had thought. The small paper cups designed to hold the batter were flimsy and stuck together in parts so it required quite some fumbling on Gavin’s part to get them separated and where they were supposed to go. When he was done, he had about five little paper cups left and because he was drunk and it seemed like a fun idea, he placed one of them on Tina’s head and one on his own.

“God, you’re such a child Gavin”, Tina sighed but giggled at the sight of Gavin trying to move as little as possible as to not accidentally lose his tiny paper cup hat. 

“You think we could put the chicks in these?”, Gavin asked, ignoring Tina’s comment and intently staring at the three remaining cups, “I mean…they are super tiny. You could probably fit a whole chick into one of these things. Like in those photos with the babies in flower pots…”

“They’re probably too big as hats”, Tina agreed, “But maybe as some sort of paper cup outfit or something, I don’t know…” It was clear Tina was losing her train of thought between her sixth shot of bourbon and carrying the bowl with the muffin batter over to the pan to put it in the cups. It was very much possible that it was the alcohol talking but to Gavin, that idea seemed genius.

“Oh my god, I gotta try that!”, he announced excitedly, then grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and dashed off into the living room. A small, barely audible voice at the back of his head told him that maybe he shouldn’t be running around with scissors while drunk but Gavin decided not to care. The idea of dressing the chicks up in tiny paper cup outfits was far too exciting to think of much else. 

Still, a mission like this required preparation. Therefore, Gavin sat in front of the coop, squinting back and forth between the chicks and the paper cups, trying to figure out how big he would have to cut the hole for the chicks to fit into it. In the end, he did what he did best and just went for it. He cut a small hole into the bottom of the cup, then retrieved Sally Ride, the smallest of the bunch, from the coop and tried to fit her into her new outfit. It wasn’t easy given that Gavin was well on his way to drunk and handling a squirming baby chicken was a bit of a task even sober. But eventually, Gavin managed to pull the paper cup over the chick in such a way that it could still walk and flap its tiny wings but now also looked like it was wearing a very fashionable, pink skirt.

“Damn, Sally, you’re fashion week material”, Gavin commented with a giggle as he put the small chicken back into the coop and watch it stumble around for a bit. Tina was calling something from the kitchen that he couldn’t make out so he ignored it and instead prepared the skirts for Lena Horne and Calamity Jane. Then, just as Gavin put Calamity Jane into her green skirt, Tina joined him in the living room.

“Muffins are in the oven”, she announced cheerfully, then took a look at Sally and Lena in her skirts in the coop and let out an ear-piercing shout, “OH MY GOD they are SO CUTE!”

Before Gavin could even complain about Tina busting his eardrums, she was already busy on her phone taking pictures of the chicks. Gavin felt a little bad for Emily, who would undoubtedly be receiving a flood of chicken pictures in the next hour. But at the same time, he was sure Emily would enjoy them and if not, she was a weirdo anyway. With a self-assured smile, Gavin put Calamity Jane back in the coop with the others and decided to take some pictures for himself. 

And that was how Nines found them when he came back home an hour later. By then, they had retrieved the muffins from the oven and eaten about half of them and taken about two-thousand pictures of the chickens each.

Now, they sit next to each other on the couch, looking like two rowdy teens getting a scolding from Nines, who stands in front of them with a raised brow. Tina is currently retelling the epic tale of how she and Gavin made muffins and had the phenomenal idea of putting the chicks in paper cup skirts. Nines turns and looks at them in their coop and can’t hide a small, exasperated smile. 

“I see you had a very entertaining afternoon”, Nines comments, “If the state of the chicks and my kitchen is anything to go by.” Gavin blushes a little at that. It’s been a while since he took a look at the kitchen but he’s pretty sure it’s a mess.

“We can clean up”, he offers and tries to get up but struggles and falls back down onto the couch. Next to him, Tina giggles. 

“I don’t think you’re fit to help currently”, Nines sighs but Gavin can tell by his tone of voice that he isn’t mad, “Maybe you two should just go to bed.” 

“But it’s only like…eight pm”, Tina complains after squinting at her wristwatch for entirely too long to get the time right, “Only babies and grannies go to bed at eight!” 

“Maybe so but I think the two of you have caused enough chaos around the house for now”, Nines says, this time more sternly, “I have to clean up the kitchen and feed the chickens now. We can chat some more tomorrow, okay?”

“Fine”, Gavin agrees because he knows that arguing with Nines is pointless. He isn’t even sure he could string sentences together that made any sense. He feels like he could but he’s been told often enough that he doesn’t make any sense when drunk.

“Someone call me an uber then”, Tina sighs and fumbles with her phone aimlessly. Gavin can’t say for sure but he’s pretty certain she’s had some more shots back in the kitchen while he was out here dressing the chicks.

“You can spend the night here”, Nines decides, “It’s safer than you trying to get home by whatever means in your current state. You and Gavin can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Nooooo”, Gavin whines, “I don’t wanna share a bed with Tina! She snores like a bitch when she’s drunk!”

“I don’t!”, Tina shrieks and Gavin is ready to fight her about that but Nines, the voice of reason in this house, intervenes before it comes to that.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to get along for one night”, the android says, “I’ve already messaged Emily so she doesn’t worry about you, Tina.”

“Thanks, dude”, Tina says and gives Nines an awkward thumbs-up, “That thing where you can send messages without a phone is creepy as hell but super useful.” 

Conversation kind of drifts off after that and five minutes later, Nines is pushing Gavin and Tina towards the bedroom. Gavin is glad for the guidance because he’s stumbling quite a bit and it doesn’t help that he’s suddenly dead tired. Before he lets Nines bring him to bed and close the door, though, he has something very important to discuss with the android, however. 

“Tomorrow you gotta show me the pics of Connor’s suit, okay?”, he slurs and clings to Nines’ shirt, “I hope you bought one too. You guys look so damn hot in suits.” Gavin giggles to himself as Nines rolls his eyes.

“Sure, Gavin. Tomorrow”, the android agrees, no doubt to get Gavin to do his bidding and go to bed. But it’s not like Gavin cares much about that right now. He gets on his tiptoes and steals a quick kiss from Nines’ lips before heading over to the bed, where Tina’s already well on her way to passed out under the covers.

“See you tomorrow, sexy tin can”, Gavin giggles before throwing himself onto the bed too and falling asleep with a large grin on his face and images of Nines in a tight-fitting suit in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and as always you can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
